More Than Words
by awesomepearlescent
Summary: Yifan selalu kehilangan kata-kata apabila ia ditanya mengenai arti dari seorang Zhang Yixing bagi dirinya, karena ia sendiri tidak dapat mencetuskan satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki berlesung pipi itu. Baginya, Yixing merupakan satu kesatuan kompleks yang pantas dideskripsikan dalam banyak hal daripada hanya dalam satu kata atau kalimat. KRAY / KRISLAY / FANXING


**Title**: More Than Words

**Genre**: Romance, Slice of Life

**Rating**: PG-13

**Length:** 3,600+ words (10 pages of word vomit)

**Pairing**: Fanxing

**Warning**:some kissing scene

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS but the story plot is all mine.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yifan selalu kehilangan kata-kata apabila ia ditanya mengenai arti dari seorang Zhang Yixing bagi dirinya, karena ia sendiri tidak dapat mencetuskan satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki berlesung pipi itu. Baginya, Yixing merupakan satu kesatuan kompleks yang pantas dideskripsikan dalam banyak hal daripada hanya dalam satu kata atau kalimat. Yixing selalu rumit baginya, namun di sisi lain, sangat sederhana.

Tetapi sampai saat ini, Yifan belum dapat menyederhanakan arti dari kehadiran Yixing di hidupnya. Atau dia sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya, samar-samar dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu. Namun setiap kali ia mengingatnya, kata itu sudah macet di tenggorokannya sebelum ia bisa benar-benar mengatakannya.

Yifan tidak pernah se-tak berdaya ini mengenai seseorang.

Kilas balik, Zhang Yixing adalah orang yang meninggalkan kesan dalam baginya saat mereka pertama bertemu. Namun, Yixing bukanlah orang yang_ paling_ berkesan di antara sekian teman bandnya di EXO. Yah, Yixing mungkin sangat mendekati kategori itu, mengingat bahwa Yixing adalah orang sesama bangsa Cina yang pertama ia temui dan untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu ia merasa tidak sendiri di industri musik terbesar di Korea Selatan. Tetap, ia beranggapan bahwa kesan pertama bertemu Yixing kurang lebih adalah 'tidak buruk' (dimana MC di salah satu acara yang pernah mereka hadiri menggodanya kenapa pendapat itu seperti mereka –Yifan dan Yixing- tengah dalam kencan buta).

Bagaimana pun, Yifan tidak berbohong. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing berlangsung cukup singkat di salah satu tangga gedung SM. Yixing tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya saat ia menuruni tangga dan Yixing menaiki tangga. Ia tak sengaja mendengar Yixing memujinya tampan dengan bahasa Cina dan sejak itu ia tahu ada trainee Cina selain dirinya. Mereka bertukar nama dan setelah itu menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Tentu sehabis itu mereka saling mengenal lebih jauh, namun untuk pertemuan pertama bukanlah yang paling berkesan.

Pertemuan pertama yang paling berkesan bagi Yifan adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang hampir setinggi dirinya itu menghampirinya saat ia makan sendiri di kafetaria. Yifan merupakan tipe pendiam dan kurang bisa berteman dengan orang baru, namun Chanyeol selalu mencoba menguaknya keluar dari cangkangnya, dengan tanpa menyerah menawari senyum lebar dan selalu mengajaknya berbincang, sekalipun terdapat perbedaan bahasa di antara mereka dan Yifan belum terlalu memahami bahasa korea pada saat itu. Lama-kelamaan, ia menjadi lebih terbuka terhadap Chanyeol dan teman-teman baru yang ia kenal kemudian.

Ia juga mempelajari bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja kalau ia tertawa lepas sampai memperlihatkan gigi dan gusinya, atau bertingkah konyol alias tidak perlu selalu tampil dingin, setelah ia mengenal Chanyeol.

Lebih jauh lagi, Zhang Yixing juga bukan orang favoritnya di EXO. Gelar itu disandang oleh orang termuda di sub-group yang dipimpinnya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Zitao. Ia dan Zitao memiliki banyak kesamaan, terutama dalam hal bertampilan angkuh; berbagai macam _piercing_ menghiasi telinga mereka dan mereka selalu tampak _fashionable_. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki keahlian dalam rap. Mereka berdua menikmati berbelanja bersama, atau sekedar bersepeda keliling Apgujeong. Zitao sangat mudah diajak untuk bepergian (atau malah lebih sering yang muda menawari untuk bepergian), maka dari itu sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan dengannya. Zitao menjadikan Yifan panutannya, seperti seorang kakak, dan Yifan menganggap Zitao sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Namun apabila ditilik _sedikit_ lebih jauh lagi, Yifan hanya tidak ingin mengakui kalau Yixing adalah orang favoritnya karena apabila Yixing sampai tahu, ia tak tahan mendengar dengusan dan ejekkan dari laki-laki bertampang manis namun sering menjahilinya itu. Nah, dia lebih memilih mendengar pujian untuknya dari Zitao.

Lalu, apakah arti seorang Zhang Yixing bagi Yifan? Lima tahun mengenalnya dan Yifan sudah hampir menemukan jawabannya. Terutama seperti saat ini, saat ia paling lama jauh dari lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Dua bulan adalah waktu terlama mereka jauh dari satu sama lain selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Yifan melewatkan masa bebasnya selama dua bulan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di Guangzhou, Hongkong, bahkan Vancouver. Sebelum ia kembali ke Seoul, ia singgah dahulu ke Beijing. Selama perjalanannya, ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan seorang pria manis berlesung pipi. Ia mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari anggota bandnya yang lain. Apakah ia makan dengan cukup? Apakah ia berlatih menari terlalu malam? Apakah sakit pinggangnya kumat? Apakah ia tidur di lantai ruang tengah lagi?

Yifan mencurahkan segala kekhawatirannya dengan sering mengirimi pesan ke Luhan, atau bahkan kadang sampai menelponnya. Tidak jarang Luhan membalasnya dengan berkata _apa kau ibunya?_ Yah, Yifan hanya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak khawatir. Dan ia tahu, Yixing lebih mendengarkan Luhan daripada dirinya.

Ia juga tahu kalau Yixing dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, dan Yixing juga kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Namun, ada hal dalam diri Yixing yang selalu membuat Yifan ingin melindunginya. Yixing ibarat sebuah gelas kaca hias yang ramping dan rapuh, apabila ia tidak menjaganya dengan baik, gelas itu akan jatuh dan pecah.

* * *

Yifan mendapati dirinya gugup ketika ia sampai di depan pintu dorm baru yang kini ditinggali seluruh anggota bandnya. Ia sudah kembali ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu, namun baru kali ini ia menginjakkan kaki di dorm barunya itu, karena selama ini ia menemani ibunya yang tinggal di hotel. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ia ragu kalau masih ada anggota bandnya yang bangun untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Ia memasukkan kode password yang telah diberi tahu oleh manager hyung kepadanya, kemudian melangkah masuk setelah pintu berhasil terbuka.

Ia memasuki dorm sesenyap mungkin karena ia takut akan membangunkan penghuni dorm itu. Alisnya terangkat ketika ia menemukan bahwa lampu ruang tengah mereka masih menyala. Ia mencopot sepatunya di aula depan sebelum melangkah lebih jauh menuju sumber cahaya sambil menggeret kopernya. Ia memandang sekeliling, membiasakan dengan tatanan perabotan serta warna dinding pada dorm baru mereka. Dorm itu sedikit lebih luas dari pada dorm lamanya, memberi kesan sedikit lebih lengang dari pada biasanya. Matanya kemudian jatuh pada segumpal rambut coklat yang bersandar pada sofa, wajah orang itu menghadap layar televisi yang menyala dalam keadaan bisu. Bibir Yifan menjadi kering saat menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

"Xing?"

Suara yang dikeluarkan Yifan cukup lirih dan sedikit serak, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kepala pemilik rambut coklat itu menengok ke arahnya. Mata orang itu melebar tak percaya dan sebuah lesung pipi menghiasi senyumnya yang menyilaukan.

"Yifan? Akhirnya kau pulang!"

Yixing berseru sambil berlari menyambut Yifan. Lelaki yang sembilan senti lebih pendek darinya itu kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Yixing menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk antara bahu dan leher Yifan, sedangkan wajah Yifan ia benamkan ke dalam rambut Yixing. Yifan diam-diam menghirup aroma wangi yang khas Yixing, membuatnya semakin sadar kalau ia sudah lama berada jauh dari lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Hal itu membuat dirinya memeluk Yixing lebih erat.

"Ya, Yixing. Aku sudah pulang," jawabnya.

Yixing kemudian melepas pelukan mereka yang terlalu cepat berakhir bagi selera Yifan. Manik mata Yixing memandang lekat wajah Yifan. Tangan kanannya menyapu rambut pendek Yifan yang kini berwarna hitam kecoklatan, kemudian tangan itu jatuh ke pipi Yifan dan menangkup dagunya. Selama itu, tanpa sadar Yifan menahan napasnya, mengantisipasi pergerakan Yixing selanjutnya.

"Kau jauh lebih berisi dari yang terakhir aku lihat. Kau pasti makan dengan lahap selama di Cina dan Kanada," komentar Yixing dengan senyum geli.

Yifan tertawa dengan canggung dan mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, Mama memasakanku masakan lezat selama di sana. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak makan banyak."

"Kau gemuk, Fan," goda Yixing sambil mecubit bagian perut Yifan, yang kemudian ditangkis dengan tanggannya yang jauh lebih besar.

"Hey, aku tidak gemuk, Xing!" protes Yifan sambil memasang muka marah, namun Yixing hanya tergelak di hadapannya.

"Sedikit berolah raga akan mengembalikanku ke bentuk semula," gumam Yifan pada akhirnya.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya menutup mulutnya agar berhenti tertawa. Ia tak ingin suara tawanya membangunkan tidur nyenyak teman-teman mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yifan setelah tawa Yixing mereda. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Yixing yang suka menertawainya paling sedikit sekali dalam sehari. "Apa kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik selama ini?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja selama kau pergi."

Yifan menyipitkan matanya. Ia ingin yakin dengan jawaban Yixing, namun matanya tak lepas untuk memperhatikan bahwa tulang pipi Yixing lebih menonjol dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Kenapa kau masih bangun semalam ini?" tanya Yifan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil melepas jaketnya dan meletakkanya di atas punggung sofa.

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal –kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat mencari alasan untuk menjawab. "Aku hanya merasa insomnia malam ini dan... aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan pulang, mengingat besok kita memiliki jadwal latihan untuk tampil di Thailand."

Yifan membeku sejenak ditengah usahanya meraih remote televisi untuk mematikan benda tersebut yang masih dibiarkan menyala ketika ia mendengar jawaban Yixing. _Apakah Yixing mencoba memberi tahunya kalau dia... merindukannya?Apakah malam ini Yixing menunggu untuknya?_

Namun fakta bahwa Yixing tidak mengatakan secara langsung kalau dia merindukannya membuat Yifan memberengut. Sebenarnya Yifan juga tidak lebih baik; ia takut keadaan menjadi lebih canggung di antara mereka kalau ia memberi tahu Yixing bahwa ia merindukannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berdeham sebelum mengakhiri topiknya.

"Nah, aku sudah pulang sekarang," ucap Yifan sambil menekan tombol _off_ pada _remote_, dan kini televisi di hadapannya menjadi sekedar kotak berlayar hitam.

"Hmm," Yixing mendengung. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku tadi sempat memasak dan aku bisa menghangatkannya untukmu. Atau kau mau mandi sebelum tidur?"

Mendengar tawaran Yixing, Yifan berpura-pura batuk. Yixing tak pernah gagal mengejutkan Yifan yang kini menahan pipinya agar tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah. Yifan rindu dengan sikap Yixing yang perhatian padanya seperti ini. Pikiran Yifan berandai mereka hanya tinggal berdua, dan bukan berdua belas. Yifan akan pulang dari hari yang melelahkan dan Yixing akan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan ramah.

"Umm, bolehkan aku makan besok pagi saja? Aku akan mandi lalu tidur, kurasa," ucap Yifan dengan masih tersipu.

Yixing tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Yixing kemudian melangkah menuju kamar tidur sambil menggeret koper Yifan bersamanya. Yifan membuntuti Yixing menuju kamar itu dan ia jadi ingat pesan dari Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa _hyung, kau akan sekamar dengan Yixing hyung dan manager hyung, _lengkap dengan emoticon senyum di akhir kalimat. Yifan menutup matanya dan memijat tulang hidungnya. Ia berharap dirinya dan Yixing tidak menjadi canggung setelah mereka sekamar. Perasaan yang semrawut di benak Yifan membuatnya hampir gagal mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing berikutnya.

"Manager hyung keluar malam ini dan dia akan kembali besok pagi, jadi malam ini hanya kita berdua," terang Yixing yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Yifan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk merespon dengan verbal.

"Kau bisa tunggu di sini," Yixing menunjuk kasur Yifan sebelum ia keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi. Yifan mengambil baju dan celana yang nyaman untuk tidur dari almari –ia memutuskan untuk membongkar kopernya besok. Tak lama kemudian, Yixing muncul kembali di ambang pintu masuk kamar mereka dan memberi tahu Yifan kalau air hangatnya sudah siap.

Yifan beranjak keluar menuju kamar mandi dan Yixing berjalan masuk menuju tempat tidurnya. Ketika mereka berpapasan, Yifan tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yixing, membuat Yixing berhenti dan memberinya tatapan bertanya. Yifan sejenak tenggelam dalam tatapan Yixing sebelum akhirnya mengatakan maksudnya.

"Terima kasih, Xing."

Yixing membalasnya dengan senyuman, lesung pipi tergambar jelas di pipi tirusnya. Dan itu cukup bagi Yifan untuk mengerti.

* * *

Pagi harinya, suasana dorm heboh dengan kehadiran Yifan yang sudah berada di antara mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Zitao langsung memeluk Yifan seperti seekor panda begitu ia melihatnya pagi itu. Sarapan diisi dengan tuntutan para member, terutama dari golongan _maknae_, agar Yifan menceritakan kisah kepergiannya, sampai Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan hidangan pada pagi hari itu harus menghardik mereka dengan berkata _hey, biarkanlah dia makan dulu! _Yifan melempar senyum berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

Saat para member bersiap-siap untuk pergi latihan, Yifan menghampiri Luhan untuk mengkonfrontasinya. "Luhan, kenapa kau biarkan Yixing bangun semalam?"

"Huh?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terakhir aku lihat tadi malam dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Aku tidak tau kalau dia masih bangun untuk menunggumu."

"Kau kan bisa mengeceknya, Han."

"Aku lelah semalam, Kris. Aku mungkin sahabatnya namun aku juga tidak bisa selalu mengawasinya. Aku bukan ibunya atau pacarnya, okay?"

Yifan menggembungkan pipinya dan mendesah pasrah.

"Nah, kalau dari kedengarannya kau lebih cocok jadi pacarnya."

"Eh? Apa?" Yifan seperti tertangkap basah, namun Luhan tidak menanggapinya. Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Yifan beberapa bulan tetapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil itu melempar senyum jahil kearah Yifan, sambil menyambar tangan Minseok untuk mengajaknya segera memasuki van.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kenyataan menghantam Yifan bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan suka lebih dari sekedar teman pada Yixing. Ia selalu menganggapnya sebagai keinginan untuk selalu menjaga Yixing –efek dari berteman dengannya terlalu lama- namun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu perasaannya lebih dari itu. Ia juga tahu kalau Yixing samar-samar mengetahui perasaannya tersebut. Ia sudah mendapat cukup banyak petunjuk kalau lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu membalas perasaannya.

Namun tidak sekalipun mereka mengangkatnya dalam pembicaraan. Mereka cukup dewasa untuk memahami bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu dapat menjadi berbahaya. Mereka seperti berjalan di atas tali yang di bawahnya adalah bara api yang menyala; sekali mereka ceroboh dan terpeleset dalam bertindak, maka mereka akan jatuh. _Karir_ mereka akan jatuh.

Tidak hanya sekali Yifan mendapat tatapan curiga dari teman-teman satu bandnya saat ia tertangkap menatap terlalu lama ke arah Yixing yang sedang asik bercerita dihadapannya. Mereka menangkap bahwa senyum dan tawa Yifan seratus kali lebih tulus saat ia terhibur oleh Yixing. Tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka menanyakan hal itu ke Yifan, sama seperti mereka menghindari pertanyaan mengenai keluarganya.

Tidur sekamar dengan Yixing tidak membuat keadaan jauh lebih baik juga. Terlebih dengan kehadiran manager hyung di antara mereka, mereka haruslah ekstra hati-hati. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan tanpa kata di antara mereka untuk tidak mencoba saling menatap terlalu lama atau berpegangan terlalu intim.

Di satu sisi mereka baik-baik saja dengan hal itu, tetapi di sisi lain mereka merasa... kehilangan.

* * *

EXO akhirnya _comeback_ dengan album baru mereka dan Yifan merumuskan bahwa ia memiliki pro dan kontra mengenai promosi EXO secara berdua belas. Pro, karena ia bisa selalu bersama-sama dengan anggota lainnya; berlatih bersama, makan bersama, bercanda bersama –mereka tidak perlu saling merindukan satu sama lain karena mereka bisa bertemu setiap harinya; dan kontra, karena berdasarkan tatanan berbaris secara berdua belas, ia tidak bisa lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Yixing, berbisik-bisik dengannya, atau berkesempatan menggenggam tangannya.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah sempat memeluk Yixing ketika mereka memenangkan kejuaraan di berbagai program musik yang mereka hadiri. Interaksi mereka pun semakin berkurang di atas panggung.

Maka ketika ia diberi kesempatan untuk tampil bersama Yixing di acara radio, dalam hati ia ingin tersenyum lebar seperti idiot. Saatnya ia menunjukkan pada dunia kolaborasi yang sering ia dan Yixing lakukan di balik pintu tertutup.

"Aku ingin kita menggunakan lagu ini," tawar Yifan sambil mengulurkan sebelah earphone-nya pada Yixing agar Yixing bisa mendengar lagu yang sedang dimainkan di iPod milik Yifan. Yixing menerima earphone Yifan dan memasangnya di telinga kirinya.

"Hmm, _Call You Mine_," tanggap Yixing. "Aku pernah beberapa kali mendengar lagu ini. Aku rasa aku bisa mengiringimu dengan piano."

"Huh, aku saja yang bernyanyi?" Yifan tercengang.

Yixing tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Suaramu bagus dan cocok dengan lagu ini, Duizhaaaang."

Yifan mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya ketika Yixing sengaja memanjangkan lafal _duizhang_; nama panggilan favoritnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai berlatih dari sekarang."

* * *

Sebagai hasil, mereka melakukannya dengan sukses. Yifan beberapa kali melempar pandangan gugup ke arah Yixing ketika ia merasa akan kehilangan jejak nada. Yixing hanya melempar senyum dari seberang piano, menyemangati Yifan sambil jari-jarinya masih bergerak lincah di atas tuts hitam dan putih. Malam itu, _Kris and Lay in the house _menjadi trademark mereka.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanya Yifan saat mereka mendapat kesempatan istirahat di acara radio yang masih akan berlanjut. Tangannya dengan kasual menyentuh bahu Yixing agar mendapat perhatiannya.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yifan, salah satu tangannya ia letakan di atas tangan Yifan yang berada di bahunya. "Kau tadi melakukannya dengan baik. Aku yakin fans menikmati penampilan _kita_."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Yixing balik bertanya.

"_Well_, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keahlianmu dalam bermain piano di grup kita, Xing," puji Yifan.

"Ah, itu cuma menurutmu saja," kilah Yixing. Walau begitu, bibirnya tersenyum dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Yifan pun membalas senyumnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian senyum Yifan serasa memudar karena tidak sekalipun Yixing menanyakan alasan dia memilih lagu _Call You Mine_. Yifan tahu Yixing cukup memahami bahasa Inggris untuk mengerti pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tetapi sepertinya ia berharap terlalu tinggi pada Yixing yang terkadang berpikir lebih lambat dari yang lain.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ke depan, Yifan sepertinya telah memasang wajah memberengut sebagai mode _default_-nya. Namun, untuk seorang Yifan, wajah memberengut tidak akan mengurangi ketampanannya. Justru, bagi penggemarnya, ia terlihat menjadi lebih dingin dan misterius. Bagaimanan pun, Yifan bersikap seperti itu sebagai tanda protesnya pada Zhang Yixing yang tidak segera mengetahui perasaannya. Ia juga mencoba menghidari Yixing dengan tidak mendekatinya di atas panggung dan juga segera mandi dan tidur setelah mereka sampai di dorm. Sayangnya, tindakannya ini sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Yixing. Yixing malah terlihat menjadi semakin akrab dengan Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan bahkan seseorang dari boyband tetangga, VIXX, yang Yifan hanya samar-samar mengingat namanya.

Hal itu berlanjut sampai Yifan tidak menemukan Yixing di setiap sudut ruangan dorm ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Walau ia masih dalam masa protes, ia tidak bisa tidak mengkhawatirkan Yixing. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan mendapati Luhan sedang menonton siaran sepak bola favoritnya. Yifan memutuskan untuk bertanya ke Luhan tentang keberadaan Yixing saat iklan berlangsung.

"Luhan, kau tahu di mana Yixing sekarang? Ini sudah lebih dari jam 12 malam!"

Luhan menjawab dengan wajah masih menghadap ke layar televisi. "Tidak perlu berlagak peduli kepadanya kalau kamu memang tidak peduli."

Alis Yifan yang setebal ulat bulu terangkat saat ia mendapatkan jawaban ketus dari Luhan. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tentu aku peduli pada Yixing. Aku adalah _leader_nya."

Luhan semakin kecewa ketika mendengar alasan Yifan. Kini ia berbalik menghadap Yifan dan menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menjadi orang paling tidak peka sedunia, tetapi karena aku baik hati dan tidak sombong maka aku beritahu kau, Fan, kalau Yixing beberapa hari ini sedih karena kau mengacuhkannya."

Yifan tercengang mendengar kenyataan tersebut, namun ia juga masih memiliki pembelaan diri. "Kalau ada orang yang paling tidak peka sedunia, orang itu adalah Yixing. Dia tidak peka terhadap perasaanku."

Luhan mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Tetapi kalau kau memang mempunyai perasaan khusus dan memang peduli padanya, tidak seharusnya kau mengacuhkannya, Fan," nasihat Luhan dengan nada yang lebih tenang, "Kau mungkin bisa mulai menunjukkannya dengan benar-benar mencari tahu keberadaannya sekarang."

"Well, itulah kenapa _tadi_ aku bertanya kepadamu tentang keberadaannya, Luhan," terang Yifan dengan gigi bergeretak.

"Well, aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan ringan, sambil kembali menghadap televisi yang masih menayangkan iklan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekarang ada di mana," terang Luhan sambil kembali berbalik menghadap Yifan sekali lagi. "Kau mungkin bisa mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Menghubungi?" Yifan mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kemudian mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah…"

Nada sambung terdengar dari handphone Yifan yang dipasang mode loudspeaker dan setelah beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang.

_"G-ge?"_

Suara Yixing terdengar bergetar dan membuat Yifan semakin khawatir. "Xing, kau ada di mana?"

_"A-aku berada di ruang latihan d-dance,"_ ucap Yixing dengan sedikit terisak. Beberapa detik berlangsung dalam keheningan sebelum Yixing melanjutkan,_"Ge, ka-kaki aku terkilir."_

Luhan terkesiap. Wajah Yifan langsung pucat pasi.

* * *

"Lain kali tidak ada lagi berlatih sendiri sampai larut malam di luar jadwal latihan kita. Sekarang tahu sendiri kan konsekuensinya?" nasihat Yifan sambil menggendong Yixing ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka. Yifan tidak tega membiarkan Yixing berjalan dengan terpincang.

Yixing hanya terkekeh mendengar nasihat dari Yifan.

"Oh, konsekuesi digendong oleh si naga? Sepertinya aku suka konsekuensi itu," Yixing tersenyum lebar sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Yifan. Yifan berusaha untuk tidak tersipu oleh gombalan Yixing dengan menendang dahan pintu kamar mereka yang sedikit terbuka agar terbuka lebih lebar dan menjadi akses mereka untuk masuki kamar.

"Serius nih, Xing. Kamu bisa terluka lebih parah dari hanya sekedar terkilir dan kamu masih membutuhkan keutuhan dan kesehatan anggota tubuhmu untuk bisa tampil."

Yixing pun mengangguk kecil setelah mendengar keseriusan perkataan Yifan.

Ruang kamar mereka untuk kesekian kalinya hanya akan dihuni oleh mereka berdua karena manajer maereka sangatlah sibuk. Yifan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yixing dan meletakkan Yixing dengan hati-hati di atasnya, kemudian ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh di bawah dagu Yixing. Yifan baru akan beranjak saat bagian depan kaosnya ditarik oleh Yixing. Wajahnya kini hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Yixing dan dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang berkhianat.

"Terima kasih, Duizhang," lirih Yixing sambil melempar senyum mautnya yang berhiaskan lesung pipi.

Kalau hal itu sudah memabukkan bagi Yifan, maka aksi Yixing berikutnya membuat ia bisa terbang sampai ke Neverland;

Yixing menciumnya sekilas. Di sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Xing…" panggil Yifan saat ia berani membuka matanya kembali, namun ternyata objek kebahagiaannya telah kembali membaringkan diri dan terlelap. Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Yixing dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku sayang kamu…"

* * *

Arti kehadiran Zhang Yixing di kehidupan seorang Wu Yifan sesederhana arti keberadaan oksigen bagi pernapasannya. Zhang Yixing adalah hal terkonstan dalam hidupnya selama lima tahun belakangan ini sejak ia masih menjadi trainee yang harus berjuang keras dan haus akan istilah debut sampai ia menjalani posisi menjadi artis dan terlebih menjadi leader dari sub-grup mereka. Ia tidak bisa membayangan kehidupan tanpa Zhang Yixing di hidupnya, bahkan di masa depan.

"I love you…" ucap Yifan di sela lumatannya pada kedua belah bibir Yixing. Yixing pun tersenyum kecil di dalam ciuman mereka, lalu membalas melumat bibir bawah Kris sebelum perlahan melepasnya. Yifan protes dengan mengerang.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada malam penampilan kita di radio," gelak Yixing sambil menatap lekat ke mata Yifan.

Yifan mencoba mengingat event yang dimaksudkan Yixing sebelum bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Well, aku tahu kamu mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu melalui lagu _Call You Mine_," jawab Yixing dengan tersipu, matanya kini menghindari tatapan Yifan.

"Kamu menangkap maksudku malam itu?" Yifan terkejut.

"Iy- tidak, sih. Luhan yang memberitahuku," Yixing menyengir. "Andai waktu itu kamu mengungkapkannya dengan langsung, mungkin aku akan langsung mengerti. Tidak perlu ada kesalahpahaman yang membuat kita menjadi jauh saat itu."

"Hmm, kalau begitu maafkan aku, _baobei..._" ucap Yifan sambil mencoba meraih bibir Yixing kembali.

"Eits!" jari telunjuk Yixing dengan secepat kilat mendarat di depan bibir Yifan. "Tidak perlu memanggilku _baobei _dan segalanya… cukup namaku saja, okay?"

Yifan mengagguk dan Yixing pun dengan senang hati melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka. Ciuman mereka dengan cepat memanas sampai lidah Yifan berusaha menerobos kedua belah bibir Yixing ketika yang muda kembali menginterupsi.

"Aku lupa satu hal!"

"Apa lagi sih Xing?"

"Yifan… I love you too."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

what am I even writing lol am I even coherent T_T /HIDES


End file.
